<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRAW THE CURTAINS by JustAnotherAsgardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941981">DRAW THE CURTAINS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAsgardian/pseuds/JustAnotherAsgardian'>JustAnotherAsgardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAsgardian/pseuds/JustAnotherAsgardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is back from New Jersey and decides to surprise Steve... Somebody was surprised, but it wasn't Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DRAW THE CURTAINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I just started watching Season 8 and I got to the episode where Danny finally meets Junior. The initial interaction was okay... but I had some ideas so here goes nothing.<br/>I hope you enjoy, you can leave kudos, comments I accept them all :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was back after a trip to New Jersey to help out with a case in his old precinct. He didn’t let Steve know his flight plans because he wanted to surprise him and given that it was almost Halloween, he had some ideas. Or maybe just one idea in form of a zombie mask resting on the co-driver’s seat of the Camaro. When he got to Steve’s place, he got out, mask in hand and let himself in. Given the time, he knew exactly where Steve would be; taking a shower after a swim. So, with that in mind, he sneaked upstairs, avoiding all the steps that creaked, because even the slightest noise would alert the SEAL. Stealth mode was inevitable for that mission.</p>
<p>He finally got to Steve’s room, he could hear the shower running and he smiled at how predictable Steve had become to him. He put the mask on, slowly opened the bathroom door and crept in. He could hear Steve humming to himself, his silhouette showing that he was rinsing his underarms and completely unaware of the intruder that was his partner, Danny Williams.</p>
<p>Danny took some time to compose himself, he couldn’t help but giggle a little bit to himself. He wanted to record it so bad but some moments you just had to live them through your eyes, not record them. Carefully, he drew the curtains and damn his eyes caught a glimpse of Steve doing <em>something</em>. Either he really wanted his cock to be sparkling clean or he was indeed, jerking off. Steve let out a moan as his hands slid up and down his shaft and occasionally, he’d roll it over the tip of his dick and squeeze before going back down his <em>very</em> impressively long length. Danny wanted to stop himself from looking but his eyes were glued to the performance unfolding before him that when he noticed the hand doing the <em>giving</em> was in fact, not Steve’s, unless maybe if Steve had been in the sun for way too long. That was evidently, <em>not</em> Steve jerking off in Steve’s shower that made Danny’s pants get a little tight and uncomfortable. No, that was definitely not Steven McGarrett. And with that sudden realization, Danny had no other choice but to scream… like a little girl.</p>
<p>“AAAH OH MY GOD! YOU ARE NOT STEVE!” Danny screamed even though he still had his hand on the shower curtain. The Steve impostor quickly covered his junk and squeezed himself into the furthest corner of the bathroom. The look of terror and fear on his face was unmistakable. Danny didn’t know if it was because the impostor realized a man was watching him jerk off or the zombie mask or both. But case in point, the boy was a mess.</p>
<p>“Oh my… Oh God… my… I am… oh my… I am so sorry. You… you are not Steve!” Danny backed away and sprinted out of the bathroom not even waiting for the boy to say a word. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” Steve came running to his bedroom and almost shrieked when he saw the zombie staring back at him. <em>At least I got a reaction, Danny thought.</em> “Danno?”</p>
<p>“Steve! You’re here? Why are you here and not there?” Danny asked pointing to Steve and back to the bathroom behind him.</p>
<p>“I thought you were still in Jersey? What are you doing in my room? And why do you have that stupid mask on?”</p>
<p>Danny removed the mask and he was relieved because suddenly he could breathe better. “Well, Steven, I’m glad you asked. Yes, my flight back was lovely, everyone is doing great, Ma and Pop say hi, we closed the case and I thought I’d come over and surprise you. So… surprise!”</p>
<p>“Aww, it’s always good to receive greetings from my in-laws.” Steve said and gave him his sexy McGarrett smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you know what in-law even means and it’s such a pity. Who is that in your bathroom?”</p>
<p>“That must be Junior. I told him he could use it since the one downstairs is busted.”</p>
<p>“You still haven’t fixed it yet? I told you about it like six years ago! Why do you think I kept using your bathroom when I was crashing here? Don’t answer that.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Steve winked.</p>
<p>“Animal.” Danny said straightening himself up and moved away from the door. “Why is he here? I leave you alone for one week and you replace me?”</p>
<p>“First of, he’s not a replacement. Anyone who would dare replace you is either you or your clone… but mostly you because you’re irreplaceable, trust me, I tried. And second, I’m just helping him out, okay? That is okay with you, right Danno? Me, helping people instead of jumping off rooftops?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Now, why don’t you apologize for nearly giving the poor kid a heart attack. Go on then.”</p>
<p>Danny sighed and went over to the door and gave it a light knock. “Uhm… Junior? We haven’t met officially I’m…”</p>
<p>“Danno, Steve’s partner. I know.” Came the kid’s voice from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“It’s Danny, for everyone except my daughter and this neanderthal over here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Listen, I’m sorry for the scare, I thought you were McGarrett, my bad. You can just go ahead and… <em>shower</em>. We’ll be downstairs making coffee so, take your time, no one is rushing you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.” The boy said firmly then whispered mostly to himself but Danny had sharp ears so he caught the words <em>‘please just go’.</em></p>
<p>“Okay, we’re gonna go now. And just for the record…” He leaned into the door and whispered “You’re <em>good</em>. If you know what I mean.” Then he walked out of the room, not missing the glare Steve was giving him.</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve asked. <em>Of course, the SuperSEAL heard.</em> “Hey Danno, what’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>But his partner was already going down the stairs. So, he ran after him because why not?</p>
<p>“Danno? What do you mean <em>he’s good</em>? Danno!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe and have a great rest of your week! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>